onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Emma Booth
|gallery = yes |firstappearance = The Garden of Forking Paths |latestappearance = Is This Henry Mills?}} Emma Booth is the Australian actress who portrays Gothel and Eloise Gardener on ABC's Once Upon a Time. Biography Emma was born on November 28, 1982 in Denmark, Australia.https://www.famousbirthdays.com/people/emma-booth.html She started her acting career at thirteen, starring in the Australian children's show The Adventures of Bush Patrol. She then worked as a model before getting her first film role in Clubland. For her performance, she won the AACTA Award and the Film Critics Award for Best Supporting Actress as well as Best Newcomer Award at the Film Inc Awards. Emma went on to star alongside Henry Cavill and Michael Fassbender in Joel Schumacher's Bloodcreek,'' Sienna Miller and Cillian Murphy in ''Hippy Hippy Shake, and Clive Owen in The Boys Are Back. Emma then starred in the award-winning Australian television series Underbelly: The Golden Mile, followed by the feature film Swerve. She then worked with Stephen Curry in the award-winning Australian TV miniseries Cloudstreet. Emma was then seen in theatres opposite Jason Statham and Jennifer Lopez in Taylor Hackford’s Parker, followed by John Curran’s Tracks starring opposite Mia Wasikowska and Adam Driver. In 2013, Emma co-starred opposite Janet Montgomery in Mark Gordon’s ABC pilot Gothica, directed by Anand Tucker. After which, she filmed Tango Underpants written by John Collee. In 2015, Emma shot the Lionsgate film Gods of Egypt alongside Geoffery Rush, Gerard Butler, Nikolaj Coster-Waldau, Élodie Yung & Chadwick Boseman. After Gods of Egypt, Emma shot the critically acclaimed Netflix original series Glitch. Emma's portrayal of "Kate" helped Glitch win both the AACTA Award and the LOGIE Award for best drama series. In January 2016, Emma worked alongside Ben Young shooting the thriller Hounds Of Love. It premiered at the Venice Film Festival, where it was met with critical acclaim. For her portrait of Evelyn White in Hounds Of Love, Emma won the award for Best Actress at the 2017 Brussels International Film Festival. More recently, Emma reprised her role as Kate Willis in the season second of Glitch ''and starred in Universal Pictures' sci-fi film ''Extinction. Trivia *After the announcement that the seventh season would be the final season of the series, she wrote the following on Instagram: ::''Thankyou OUAT for opening me up to an incredible and absolutely divine bunch of actors who are now like family and make me laugh more than anyone I know..... this show is magic !!!!! And I can’t wait to come wrap up my time in Vancouver soon.... what a blessing.... I have learnt so much on this show!!!! Not only has it changed me as a person, I have developed an incredible and undeniable love for the shows fans..... you too have become like family to me.... So take the magic with you always my evil witches ... or shall I say WARRIOR WITCHES ... you got this.... and may you never be the same..... ������..''https://www.instagram.com/p/Be4mx9DAWrg/ Appearances External links * * * * (First Account) * (Second Account) References Category:Female Cast Category:Season Seven Cast Category:Once Upon a Time Cast Category:Guest Cast